Some electrical devices have apertures in their rear faces for receiving a plug terminating a plurality of wires, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,551 to Heimann The wires terminated by the plug are connected to the existing building wires in any suitable manner, such as by a clamp receptacle or a twist-on wire connector. However, connecting each plug wire to a building wire with the twist-on wire connector, or similar device, requires time to make the connection. Additionally, a significant amount of wire needs to be inserted in the electrical box when connecting the electrical receptacle to an electrical box. The large amount of wire can be difficult to dispose in the electrical box with the electrical device. Accordingly, a need exists for a plug that snaps into an aperture in a rear surface of the electrical device and terminates existing building wires through a push wire connection.